Sleepless
by OddSocksForLife
Summary: Beca has trouble sleeping, she probably should've told Chloe sooner, especially before she wakes up to find Beca gone and no reply. Bechloe. TW: Blood


 **TW: Blood**

* * *

Beca and Chloe tell each other everything, well pretty much… They've been together for about a month but there is just one… maybe two things Beca hasn't told Chloe (she can't be sure). The main 'secret' is that she doesn't sleep well, never a full night, and when she wakes up, the only way to get back to sleep is to get up and do something, like play an instrument or make a mix.

Chloe woke up, and squinted at the clock, she never wakes up in the night, so she's never had to look at the time because she just gets up when her alarm went off. So trying to work out what the blurry lines of the alarm clock meant without getting her glasses, was a challenge that she didn't want to accept and so she quickly gave up. She rolled over expecting to collide with a warm and inviting Beca, but instead was met with cold sheets. Chloe quickly woke up and looked around into the dark

"Becs?" She called. After she got no reply, she concluded that Beca couldn't be in the bathroom, so her mind instantly went to the worst case scenario - Beca has been kidnapped and there are burglars in the flat stealing everything precious to her. Chloe went to her cupboard and took out her baseball bat. She creeped along the hall calling out in a hushed tone

"Becs? Are you there?"

Chloe went along with her back against the wall and the bat poised. There was a very dim light coming from the kitchen. There was the sound of a cabinet closing and a frustrated huff. Chloe's heart was in her throat, the burglars were annoyed because they wouldn't find anything of value! Then there was the sound of the fridge opening, _this means he'll have his back to the door_ Chloe thought, and took her moment to attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" Chloe screamed

Beca looked like a dear in headlights, the light from the fridge lighting only half her shocked face, Beca dropped the glass and bottle of milk she was holding to shield her face from the attack.

"HOLY SHIT! CHLO IT'S ME!" Beca shouted her eyes squeezed shut from behind her hands.

Chloe instantly dropped the bat and reached to switch the lights on, with a sigh of relief when she saw Beca still next to the open fridge with her arms up. Chloe was about to step towards her before she was stopped.

"DON'T MOVE! Babe there's glass everywhere" Chloe looked around and saw the smashed glass in puddles of milk, then her eyes stopped on the sight of Beca's foot with a deep cut into the top.

"Fuck your foot!" She exclaimed

"It's fine." Beca stated simply, while jumping to sit of the counter "Can you clear the glass?"

"Yeah… Yeah, stay there" Chloe went to get the broom then started to sweep up the glass, milk and the odd bit of blood.

"Right let me get the first aid kit, don't move" Before Beca could answer Chloe ran out found her glasses and the first aid kit.

She knelt down at Beca's feet and looked at the cut.

"Becs, I think that we might have to go to the hospital"

"NO!" (That was the other thing Beca forgot to tell Chloe… She HATES hospitals.)

"No hospital… I hate hospitals" Beca explained

"Ok... umm... I'll wrap it up for now and we'll look at it again tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah… Thanks... You know, you look like a real sexy doctor in your glasses…" Beca said wiggling her eyebrows. Chloe stopped for a second, looked up at Beca pushing her glasses further up her nose

"We'll have none of that, thank you Miss Mitchell" She replied with Beca's signature smirk.

Once she was finished they both moved to the breakfast bar where Beca's laptop was still open to a mix she was working on.

They were both silent for a moment, still trying to process what happened, before Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the fuck did you run at me with a baseball bat?" She chuckled. _Great_ Chloe thought, _now i'm going to have to explain my irrational thoughts._

"Well…I woke up and you weren't there and I called out but you didn't reply… So... I thought you had been kidnapped and there were burglars in the flat…" Beca burst into laughter

"Aww, baby, you're my night in shining armour… and I mean fuck, you were going to kill me… I was shitting bricks!" They fell into silence again.

"So, why are you up?" Chloe asked hesitantly

"Umm… well I guess… umm… I don't sleep well… like ever and when I wake up in the night I have to do something to be able to fall asleep again, so I came in here to work on a mix. I was getting a glass of milk, until this lunatic comes at me swinging a baseball bat and yelling at me." Beca explained

"Yeah, sorry about that. But you wake up every night?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Why don't you wake me?"

"Well, I'm used to it… and you look so peaceful when you sleep" Chloe smiled at the compliment

"Do you think you can come back to bed?"

"Yeah, I think we've had enough excitement for one night… Also it seems that next to you is the safest place I can be" 

Chloe became a bit more accustomed to Beca's sleeping habits over the next few months, but never liked to wake up without Beca there. One night Beca woke up at about 3 in the morning, Chloe was lying over her, her arm over the brunettes waist, legs entwined and her head resting on beca's shoulder. Beca knew Chloe didn't like it when she left bed so she lay there for 10 minutes just casually tracing her fingers over chloe's bare shoulder, trying to lull herself to sleep, before she was bored and had to DO something. Don't get me wrong she loved just lying with Chloe, it's one of her favourite things, the feeling of Chloe's whole body pressing against her side, her hot breathes on the skin of her neck, but it's a bit different when you can talk, or the other person is conscious. Beca began to shift, moving an inch towards the edge of the bed.

"Don't you fucking dare" Chloe simply mumbled, not moving at all with her eyes still closed, before pulling Beca back into the position they were originally in.

"But Chlo, I've got to do something or I won't be able to get back to sleep… you know that"

"I also know that I am really comfortable right now… and what am I going to do without me cuddle buddy?" Chloe yawned

"Chlo…" Beca whined, She couldn't just lie there for hours!

"Beca Mitchell if you get out of this bed you are not allowed back in for a week, for ANY reason." Chloe said firmly, still lying over beca.

"Oh thats fine we can have sex on the sofa, ooh! or in the kitchen!" Beca smirked, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't want it to come to this… but I will withhold sex" Chloe sat up, only just being able to see Beca's eyes in the dark.

Beca gasped dramatically "You wouldn't dare" she challenged

"I would" Chloe responded

"You couldn't go without THIS for a week" Beca ran her arms up and down her body, emphasising at her breasts.

Chloe leant in to Beca almost reaching her lips but pulling away before Beca to meet her. Leaving Beca feeling cold, breathing slightly heavier, amazed how Chloe gets her heart racing just by ALMOST kissing her.

"Try me." Chloe whispered

 _This redhead is going to be the death of me_ Beca thought.


End file.
